Something Unreturned
by Hay
Summary: An alternate reality fic, where Piper and Leo are in college


bSomething Unreturned

Something Unreturned

** **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone**

** **

**Part 1**

God forbid, that I fell in love.Where is the crime in that?

"Hey Piper!Did I miss anything?"Leo asked in a hushed whisper, slipping in to the spare seat beside her, saved especially for him.

"Not a thing.This lecturer is so boring.Look.I even designed my page."Leo glanced at her notebook and playfully hit her arm, stifling a laugh.Piper stiffened, her heart skipping a beat at the touch of his hand.

"So, why are you late?"She covered, her arm frozen in place as Leo occasionally brushed it with his.

"I was having coffee with this most amazing girl.I swear Piper, she so incredible!"Leo grinned.

Piper forced a smile.It was so hard to form with that familiar lump catching in her throat."Oh!Tell me more!Who is the unlucky girl?"The grin was even more difficult then the smile, it had to be that little more convincing.Her quiet giggle was pathetic, even to her.Lucky Leo was so excited about his perspective girl.

"Can't tell!"Leo exclaimed.

"Oh come on!Do I know her?"This forced interest was essential for their friendship, but it threatened to break Piper's heart daily.

"Nope.Well I don't think so."

"Is she in any of our classes?"

"Nope.She's in this faculty, but not our year."Leo stated, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Not a chance!I don't want to jinx it Piper.I really think that this could work."He whispered, turning serious all of a sudden.

"Okay.I understand that.So, where are you taking her?"

"I'm not telling you!"Leo grinned and shook his head defiantly.

"You know I wouldn't show up!I was just curious."The conversation was going on too long.Piper even glanced towards the lecturer, debating whether or not to return her attention to her.

"I'm just taking her out to dinner.But I need your advice.What should I wear?"

Piper staged a silent battle with herself.Should she tell him to wear something awful or something that she would love to see him in if he took her out?She was too sweet to jeopardise this relationship for him."Wear those casual pants you love with one of your button up shirts.And washing your hair is always good."

"Nice choice!I agree!Have I ever told you how much I love you?"Leo grinned and leaned over to hug her and lightly kiss her cheek.

Piper smiled, trying to fight the tears that formed in her eyes."Yeah yeah yeah.You only love me cause I give you advice and food!"

"Oh!Speaking of which.Got any of the latter?"

"Of course.Here.Crackers and cheese good?"

"Excellent!Thanks!"

Why should I be painfully punished for loving a man who doesn't love me?Where is the justice in that?

**Part 2**

To just hold your hand in love and not friendship…

"Piper!Come on!"Leo called out, rushing to Piper's side and grabbing her hand."Results are up!"

"Oh no!I don't want to know mine Leo.You get yours, we both know you would have aced them."Piper insisted, trying to distract herself from the tingling sensation that ran from her fingertips and up her arm.

"Don't be ridiculous Piper!You studied hard, you would have done perfectly fine."Leo pushed them towards the front of the crowd of students that gathered around a small piece of paper, taped to a notice board.Cries of anguish and cheers of happiness infiltrated their ears; squinting to find their numbers.They found their results at the same time, a shrug of ambivalence from Piper and a small smile from Leo.Weaving back through the mass of students they headed for a grassy patch under a large shady oak."So, how did you go?"Leo grinned.

"A credit."Piper shrugged, forcing a smile.She knew by Leo's expression, it was obvious he had at least a distinction."How about you?"

"You did so well Piper!I'm proud of you!"He exclaimed thoughtfully, his intentions sincere although the execution and timing was slightly patronising."I got a high distinction."He added casually, shrugging his shoulders and giving an incredibly gorgeous sheepish grin.

"You're just too good!"Piper laughed in return, punching his arm softly.

"Ow!"Leo faked pain and clutched at his arm.

"Awww.Want me to kiss it better?"Piper teased, her subtle if not slightly juvenile flirting going unnoticed.

"Yep!"Leo exclaimed, pulling up his sleeve and offering his arm.

Not to be outdone, Piper leaned towards him and showered his arm with tiny kisses; unable to keep from laughing hysterically."Happy?"She gasped out, lying down on the grass and resting her head in his lap.

"Perfectly!"Leo replied, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Piper sighed quietly."So, are you going to tell me about this girl you've been seeing?When do I get to meet her?"

Leo's expression changed and his eyes danced with mystery."She's amazing Piper!I've never had more fun with a girl before!"

Piper fought the lump that formed in her throat, his careless words reaching her fragile heart."That's great!I'm so happy for you."She forced the words out along with the fake smile; Leo's mind too preoccupied to even notice.

"She's going home this weekend though, her family lives only a few hours away; but that means, we can hang out.What do you say?"

"I don't know Leo.I've got some things planned with my friends, so I'll have to get back to you."

"Oh.Okay, that's fine.I just thought we could go out for drinks."

"Yeah, I'm not sure.I'll let you know, okay."There was something about Piper getting drunk and confessing her undying love for Leo.He would always smile, sweep her on to the dance floor and hold her close.And I love you!He would always reply good naturedly, dismissing her claims.He would slip his arm around her waist and lead her to a cab once her legs began to give way and she pleaded it was time to go home.They'd always go back to Leo's, where Piper would immediately crawl into his queen sized bed; leaving Leo to take off her shoes and cover her with a blanket, slipping quietly in beside her.Then she'd wake the next morning, her head pounding and face stained with the previous nights makeup.Her heart would sink at lying beside Leo, but knowing it was out of nothing but friendship.The ultimate higher being patronisation; being so close; yet so far.

"Piper?"Leo questioned softly after a lengthy silence.

"Yeah."Piper replied a little hesitantly, wondering what was going to follow.He couldn't read her thoughts could he?

"Sometimes I think that you're mad at me.Did I do anything wrong?"

You were you.You let me fall in love with you and you don't love me back."Of course not.Just thinking I guess."

"Good.Cause I don't know what I would do without you."His smile was so angelic and she stood up as a lump formed in her throat and she felt tears brim her eyes.

"Likewise!I'll call you."Piper called back, already walking away, feeling tears fall down her cheeks until she rounded the corner of a building to stop and gather herself.

Never has being with, felt more like being without.

**Part 3**

** **

When touching you hurts my fingers

After much consultation with her friends, Piper finally decided to send Leo a text message just before midnight.Meet you at Alice's around 1:00?Laughter echoed through the dormitories as girls ran between rooms swapping clothes and seeking opinions.Piper carefully applied her makeup and upon much insistence, her shortest skirt and most revealing top.

She grinned as her cell phone beeped and she rummaged through her chaotic room, eventually finding it amongst the sheets on her unmade bed.Hurry up!I have no decent dance partners!She laughed at Leo's message, resisting the urge to reply again.Instead, she began running through the halls and shouting for everyone who was leaving with her to hurry up.In the end, only three left with her; the others assuring they would meet them there.The dramas of what to wear becoming too much for them to handle in such a short time span.

They entered the club at exactly 1am, immediately searching the crowds for eligible bachelors.Whilst the other girls passed comments each remotely cute guys attributes, Piper just smiled and looked around for Leo.Her mind was urging her to turn around and return to her dorm, not to do anything resembling stupidity.But it wasn't to be.

"Piper!"She heard her name only split seconds before she felt arms slip around her waist and hot breath on her neck.The clearly identifiable smell of bourban infiltrating her senses.

"Hey Leo!"She grinned, surprised to see him more drunk than usual.

"Dance with me!"He exclaimed, leaving her no choice as he dragged her towards the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

"How long have you been here Leo?I've never seen you like this!"Piper exclaimed, but Leo looked at her blankly.

"What?"He screamed over the music, pulling her into him and leaning to place his ear near her mouth.

"Are you feeling okay?"Piper yelled, that unbelievable sensation running through her fingers and up her arms as her hands gripped his back.

"The bitch stood me up!"He exclaimed, laughing and kissing Piper's forehead."She said that I loved you!"He continued to laugh.

Piper's heart skipped a beat and she forced a smile."You'll find a better girl!"She yelled back.

"I don't want another girl!I want you!"He said defiantly, bowing his head to press his lips to hers in a drunken, if not passionate kiss.

"I think you need some fresh air.Come on!"She gripped his hand and pulled him out on to the street, unable to stop the tingling she felt in her lips.

"You think I'm drunk don't you?"

"I think you've had a few too many drinks, yep!"Piper laughed, suddenly wishing she was drunk rather than this unfamiliar role reversal.

"Make love to me Piper!"He suddenly exclaimed and Piper choked on nothing but air.

"What?"She gasped.

"I love you."He answered, taking some hesitant steps towards her."I have always loved you and will always love you!"He continued."You and only you Piper.Do you know what?"

"What?"Piper asked, watching as he gently took her hands and brought them to his face, placing kisses on her palms.

"I want to marry you after we graduate."

"Okay, yes Leo.We'll get married."Piper agreed, forcing herself to laugh and make a joke out of it."Right now though, I'm putting you in a cab and you're going home to bed."

"Without you?"He teased with a childish grin.

"Get in there now!"She answered, pointing to an available cab."I'll call you later today…make that this afternoon."Piper added as an afterthought, pushing him in to the backseat.

"Thankyou!"Leo exclaimed, pulling Piper to him again and kissing her, this time she allowed her lips to linger, enjoying the moment since there wasn't a chance Leo would remember it in the morning.

Watching the cab drive away, Piper brought two fingers to her lips and closed her eyes; the memory of their kiss etched in her heart.

Why is it, the words we want to hear are seldom reinforced?

**Part 4**

** **

I offered my heart, why is it you took my shoulder?

Piper made her way to Leo's apartment around 3pm, relatively sure he would have risen and recovered a little by then.She knocked on the door, expecting one of his annoying roommates' to answer, but surprised when Leo appeared.She couldn't help but burst into laugher at him, still in his boxer shorts and experiencing a bad case of bed hair.

"Not one word Piper."He mumbled, letting her through the door.

"I wasn't going to say a thing!"Piper exclaimed in response, following him to where he collapsed on the couch.

"Sure.You're going to give me the same lecture I usually give you."

"Oh relax.I'll be nice!"Piper grinned, playing fully hitting his arm.

"Hey.Don't hit the invalid."

"Self-induced and might I add temporary invalid!"

"It's not my fault!Every girl I date thinks I'm in love with you."Leo whined, lying down carefully and resting his head on her lap.

Piper took a deep breath and massaged his forehead."Is that such a scary thought?"She smiled, trying to make the comment light-hearted but holding her breath for his response.

"Come on Piper.You know how much I love you!We're each other's backups!"He grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.Piper remained silent; she had no answer for him.Leo finally opened his eyes after a few minutes and stared up at her."Are you serious?"

Piper took a few seconds to debate her answer in her mind, finally smiling slightly."Yeah Leo.This time I am.Why couldn't we give it ago?Everyone thinks we're a couple anyway, why not add truth to the rumours?"

Leo stared up at her for the longest time, an awkward uneven smile on his face."Well, I have been told I was more than a little friendly with you last night.It's possibly my subconscious was expressing…something."His mysterious smile formed into a grin.

"What's the worst that can happen?"Piper shrugged.

"We could end up hating each other."Leo suggested and Piper screwed up her nose."But we wouldn't let that happen."

"I agree!"

Leo pushed himself up and help his open palm to Piper's cheek, stopping to take in her features.To look at her as a girlfriend was far different to looking at her as a friend.Suddenly, she was so beautiful.He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently, their hearts racing in synchrony."I don't know what took me so long."Leo laughed slightly, running his hands through her hair.

"Neither do I."Piper whispered, pulling his back into a passionate union.

Nothing that comes easily is ever worth it in the end.The harder the battle; the greater the reward.

For more Charmed Fics by myself and a huge range of other authors, Visit:

[_www.charmedfanfiction.cjb.net_][1]

Thanks, Hay

   [1]: http://www.charmedfanfiction.cjb.net/



End file.
